Unprepared
by FantasyAwareness
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls have been decommissioned for 12 years, and are forced to live their adult lives in a different way. But exactly what are you supposed to do as a retired superhero when all the supervillain's have disappeared? Siblings, parents, lovers, rivals. AU. With a splash of a few new characters and a returning character that could shock you.
1. Chapter 1

She smiled down at the eggs and bacon she'd been making

"breakfast is ready!" She called down the familiar steps sliding the finished sumptuous meal onto 3 separate plates. Giddy with excitement as footsteps neared

"what do you think?!" She twirled around

"Holy mother of-!" She was cut off abruptly scowling at the woman next to her

"It looks great!" Pink eyes glared a warning

"yeah, Bubs. Amazing" choosing to ignore the eye roll the blonde bounced excitedly to her seat "no wonder..." she mumbled

"You're really putting in a lot of effort huh?" Her pink eyed sister smiled

"Max says he loves home cooked meals, so yes!" She happily chirped

"what are his favorites?"

"He says whatever I make! He's so sweet"

"I bet he is-ow!" Green eyes flared violently at the woman next to her "you know what? Someone needs to say something-!"

"Buttercup, don't you dare!"

"Who would you rather say it? Some rando on the street?! No this has gone on long enough."

"I'm warning you Buttercup-!"

"Bubbles, you're fat." Green eyes bore into sky blue "and not the thick with two c's fat. Like an unhealthy panting up the stairs kind of fat, the kind of fat that isn't good for a superhero to have."

"Buttercup! Enough!" Blossom bolted up glaring down at her green eyed sister "where do you get off calling, Bubbles fat?! And in case you haven't noticed we're not superheroes anymore. It's been well over a decade since we were decommissioned."

"Well, Blossom. Where do you get off telling me what to do?" Buttercup's eerily calm voice made the room even more tense. "If we've been "decommissioned" as you say, then you are no longer my leader." The look she gave her made Blossom swallow hard "and just to make things clear, we were all born at the same time. So you are not my older sister, you're just a sister who has tried and failed time and again at being a leader."

Blossom's face went pink as her fury rose

"at least I'm not some vigilante prowling the streets way past her prime!"

"It's called being ready," green eyes narrowed "you used to know what that meant."

"You are going to get yourself killed! Or worse" you could get us all killed she didn't dare say it

"nothing." Buttercup rose with such feline grace Blossom took an involuntary step back "and I mean nothing is worse than hiding who I'm meant to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blossom scoffed a black hole-like pit started to form in her chest

"look at the two of you," she said coolly "we were made in a lab, we were meant to do something extraordinary. Since the day we were born! Yet Bubbles plays house with a guy we've never even met, and you pretend to be an expert on the rain fall in the city! Who cares about water from the sky when we get water from the springs in the mountain?!"

"I'm part of a team that's leading the field of molecular aqua duct systems. We're going to save hundreds if not thousands of children in impoverished parts of the world-!"

"What about our world?"

"We live in the same world-!"

"No." Buttercup sighed "we don't." She moved towards the door "you want to save impoverished children, that's admirable. But what about our city? Do you have any idea how decayed it is? How can you be so blind to what's happening in your own front yard?"

"There are no more Godzilla sized monsters, they're thoroughly contained. We made sure of that."

"Do they have to be Godzilla sized to be considered monsters?" Bubbles spoke up for the first time during the argument.

A giant cavern opened between the three of them, Blossom looked from one sister to the next who were they now? She looked away

"look, you two can go on living your lives how you want to live them. But I am not going to watch this city crumble," before leaving she turned to Bubbles "I'm sorry for what I said."

She was gone.

"...Bubbles, look-!" Hearing the door slam snapped Blossom out of her thoughts slowly her mind registered what Buttercup needed to be sorry about. As she reached out for her sister, Bubbles froze

"I'm going to check on the Professor" she escaped downstairs just as quickly as Buttercup had left.

"I'm going to work," Blossom sighed talking to her plate feeling ragged as she trudged out of the house.

"Hi Anita," Bubbles knocked softly on the basement door. A porcelain chic almond eyed woman sat on a plush chair delicate reading glasses perched on her nose. A smile lit up her entire face as she saw Bubbles appear

"hello dear," her smooth English accent made her even more pretty "come to check on the patient?" Her dark brown eyes twinkled plucking the glasses off and tucking them away in the collar of her shirt. It was a cute quirk which made Bubbles love her even more

"I keep telling you, I'm going to be ok" the familiar chuckle of her father came from behind a newspaper. The headline read: Breakfast has Struck Again. "These people addicted to this drug however, that's another story. 'It's so addictive you need to have it every morning.' To self medicate is self-destructive, ah ah don't increase the dosage darling I did that this morning." Anita had walked over to adjust the drip connected to his inner elbow raising an elegant eyebrow

"what was that you said about 'self-medicating?" She chuckled and at his sheepish smile bent down and kissed the top of his head "I'll be back, the lab asked that I show my face at least once in awhile." She rolled her eyes at Bubbles "it's almost as if I'm the owner or something" making Bubbles giggle

"darling, I'm really alright. You can go and be at your lab I'll be here when you get back I don't think I'll be going anywhere any time soon."

"As I keep telling you," she sighed and ran her hand through his thick black hair "the title 'wife' is so much more important."

"Even when you're the Chief Executive Officer of the leading robot tech on this side of the country?" Bubbles gave a cheeky smile, Anita's smile turned mischievous as she winked at Bubbles

"especially then." She leaned down again and gave him a tender kiss "I'll be back in a beat." She kissed the top of Bubbles' head on the way out "have a wonderful day darling."

"You too!" She chirped feeling her warmth for a split second "I think the two of you make an adorable couple," she bounced toward the Professor hearing the basement door close and sat in the newly vacated seat.

"She really spoils me," the professor smiled fondly staring at the door she left in and turning his attention to Bubbles "what are you doing today?"

"Max and I are going to watch a movie," she smiled brightly, always excited to talk about her boyfriend "there's this new one that came out all in the the point of view of the dog! I heard it's supposed to make you cry your eyes out. It's been a while since Max and I went to the theatre, he wants to treat me to dinner before hand too, he really is the sweetest." Her father gave her that look that everyone in her family had taken to giving her whenever she talked about Max.

"When do I get to meet this Max? You talk about him so much I feel like I should complete my fatherly duties." He gave her a wink excitement swelling in her chest "scare him with my manly science lab. Did you know, Anita and I are working on something quite spectacular"

"what is it?" Trying her best not to look deflated she leaned conspiratorially forward

"A robot, named James. He looks after my girls and scares away the terrible men that are after them." Bubbles giggled feeling a little better, the Professor seemed to smile knowingly

"James sounds like a wonderful friend," she could just imagine the robotic love child between Anita and the Professor, tiny head and large eyes maybe.

"speaking of friends. Why don't you invite Max over for dinner this Sunday? It's supposed to be beautiful weather I thought we'd have a nice little picnic outside I'll even bring out the barbecue."

"You mean the Char Machine?" She laughed trying to hide her worry.

It'd only been a few weeks since he'd had his car accident, it was lucky that Anita wasn't in the car with him. She had worked night and day on an artificial hand so that he'd never have to know the difference. None of them expected that he'd wake up grateful to be alive with or without a hand. 'The mark of a happy man' Anita had mused. Looking at the professor he did seem happy. "Alright, Professor I'll ask him over."

"And then she stormed out, acting like everything was my fault!" Puffs of breath streamed out of the sides of her mouth

"Unbelievable" Lavender, with her golden curls and button nose just shook her head hazel eyes round with shock "she told your sister she was fat?!"

"Exactly! Who does that?!" The crisp autumn air puffed out her breath in wisps of white, it was getting to be too cold to be outside for much longer

"is she a big girl though?" She gave Blossom a wink before adding "thick like me?" She dropped dancing around sashaying and tossing her curls with a dramatic flare making Blossom chuckle. Lavender was a rounder woman but the shape of a woman even she'd kill for

"taller but yes" Blossom said through her chattering teeth, never in her life was she going to agree with Buttercup. Thinking about Bubbles, Buttercup May have a point

"Lav', break's over" a teenager with an acne problem popped his head out, Jose he might have said once...Lavender smiled at him as he closed the door

"hey, chin up. It'll get better" she offered with a smile Blossom knew was sincere"sisters say and do terrible things but at the end of the day they still love each other" she gave her a hug. "Oh! Wait here" Blossom waited a few seconds before she reappeared with several coats and a hot drink. Blossom frowned Lavender only chuckled

"Ok I do not have more than two hands, how am I supposed to carry the research papers and all this?" Lavender rolled her eyes draped one coat around Blossom's shoulders and hung the other two on her arm handing her the cup.

"Just drop the coats off first then the coffee and grab the research on your way out." As if knowing exactly what Blossom was going to say...

—

"Oh, my. Let me help you with that" a woman's voice came from behind the wall of papers. Peeking around the mountain a perfectly sculpted woman with teeth straighter than a line smiled at Blossom

"thank you, but really it's alright" it wasn't heavy, nothing was really heavy anymore.

"Nonsense, we're heading in the same direction." That was very presumptuous of her, and before Blossom could tell her 'no' half of the papers were clutched in the woman's hands

"I'm Elrina by the way." She tucked a glossy strand of black hair behind her diamond studded ear

"Um Blossom," Elrina had large dark brown eyes that seemed to study Blossom to the point of completely uncomfortable.

"So, Professor B.H. Dalton? What does the 'H' stand for?" Blossom assumed the woman was being conversational, even though they were nearly at their destination. Better than awkward silence, I guess?

"Oh this isn't my lab coat," they turned a corner she saw a familiar dark bobbed woman who glanced up at her "it's Hubby's" the dark brown eyes found her again and waved enigmatically opening the doors for them.

"You're married?"

"Who's married?" All 5 feet of Alex collected the research papers from Blossom looking at Elrina

"Alex, you didn't tell me you had a sister-in-law working with you." Elrina placed the research papers down on the desk as Blossom started to sort them

"didn't I?" Alex laughed, "Blossom is literally the only reason I'm still working in this tiny town" Alex wrapped her arm around Blossom's shoulder for a moment.

Where did I put the file...? Her mind quickly focusing on the task at hand the conversation just background noise.

"Elrina, John's waiting for you in the tech lab," Sergei a fellow lab tech popped his head into their little office he waved at Blossom and smiled at Alex.

"well, I know your husband maybe we should have lunch together sometime." Blossom was getting ready to follow Alex when Elrina cleared her throat. Blossom looked to Alex waiting for her to say yes although she found it odd that Elrina would say she knows Alex's husband when she obviously knows Alex...

"I'm sure Blossom and her husband would be delighted." Alex smiled graciously, Elrina gave a tight smile and turned on her heel.

For a horrifying minute Blossom's brain short circuited leading her jaw to drop

"was she talking to me?!" She squeaked, Alex laughed

"just wait till I tell Barry about this."

"Mayor Dalton, your 2 o'clock is here"

"thank you Gladys" he tapped the phone a sigh rumbling through his chest. At 32 he was still pretty trim and if he was being honest pretty young "go ahead, and say it" he sighed rubbing his face, his brunette green eyed assistant was clicking away on her tablet her stone cold expression already telling him everything

"What would you like me to say?" He shifted his hazel eyes warily at her, waiting for it "how unfortunate it is that your relatives have to make an appointment to see you? Or that you are in fact not related at all by this 'brother' you claim to have?" Her clear green eyes bore into him for a second making him feel several times more tired.

"I appreciate your concern, but as I've said before it's a mere business move that's all."

"Barry, you're a good guy." His assistant sighed "and don't let this get to your head but you're also intelligent," he nodded his appreciation to her comment "I mean Mayor at your age? You need to be which is why I don't understand how you willingly got into bed with the Daltons." He frowned at that, turning his hazel gaze back towards her

"I feel like you already know so much about me and my family matters, Buttercup." He steepled his fingers taking a measured breath "so you should know exactly why I got involved with the pharmaceutical company, run by the Daltons." They both deflated at the knock on the door

"Barry!" A handsome dark haired green eyed male burst through the door trying his best at a diplomate's smile Barry turned his attention to him "so good of you to fit me in your schedule." His bright eyes danced with barely contained rage. "Let's go grab a coffee, hmm?"

"You have a meeting with the chief of police in 15" Buttercup didn't look up from her iPad as she walked out of the room.

"Butch," his green eyes flashed to the door as Barry looked up at him from his chair "I thought you'd have waited, we are having family dinner tonight are we not?" Barry has managed to make excuses every time he was asked to dinner and until recently had been doing a great job of it. Were it not for large brown eyes and a smile that could ignite a whole room he would have gotten out of this one too.

"Let's not play this little game," Butch leaned heavily on the back of the chair basically leaning over the desk. Reminding Barry of a caged tiger inches from one of those stupid tourists that forget they're in front of a wild animal

"I don't know what you're referring to." Barry smiled "as far as I know we've never once played a game" after all, you need a fish to catch a shark

"do you really think I don't know what you're up to?" Butch gripped the seat tightly Barry could hear the chair popping at the seams and metal crumpling in a whine

"besides trying to take over the world?" Barry bared his teeth. Butch narrowed his eyes "come on, Butch!" He made an exasperated noise physically pushing himself away from the tension "you really think I have an ulterior motive to wanting to stay married to your sister?" He sighed getting up "it's the accent isn't it?" Barry had a very light English accent but if angered his accent would become heavier. His attempt at humor with one of the most volatile males probably in the whole town went crashing down. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck "Can't you just accept the fact that I married your sister because I love her?" A muscle in Butch's jaw twitched, a tell that he was indeed angry about Barry admitting his love for her

"if she tells me that herself," he seethed

"why don't I call her now-?"

"I said don't play games with me!" The chair was torn asunder like a piece of paper, his fist slammed into the heavy mahogany desk shattering it into pieces "you know why you can't call her." He growled Barry merely blinked holding aloft the receiver a hand on the splintering desk

"then don't assume your childish antics will make her do anything." Barry slammed the phone down surprising Butch so much he stepped back "She's her own woman. You want her to talk to you then talk to her! Don't threaten me in the hopes of getting her to talk to you, it'll only make your relationship worse." Barry brushed off his shoulder a few wood chips falling to the floor, Buttercup came in like a storm eyes glued to her tablet

"I'll see you tonight" Butch straightened his collar and strolled out.

"I have an emergency city counsel meeting at 6 apparently the pothole on 26th is now far too problematic for the city counsel to take care of." She held up a new suit and tie standing at the corner of his desk "also, the chief of police has decided to make an announcement involving the vigilante problem."

"When?"

"5 minutes ago."

"Max!" Bubbles rushed a tall thin brunette surrounded by others, the way his brown eyes glittered when he saw her always made her sigh into his embrace. He smelt like strawberries, the other boys around him melted into the background. Right now they were the only ones

"hey, Q" he kissed the top of her head. He would always text her QT short for cutie, she smiled into his chest loving every inch of his smell "hey, guys I'll catch up with you later" they nodded to each other.

"Max, you didn't have to leave your friends I would have been fine," lying through her teeth he gave her the crooked smile she melted for

"don't worry about it, Q." They detoured around the town and finally settled into their favorite little coffee shop on the corner of 5th and main.

"Lavender!" Bubbles squealed seeing Blossom's work friend who smiled at her as she took another group's order

"Q, I gotta go to the bathroom you know what I like." He kissed the top of her head again before leaving just as Lavender rounded the corner. Her bright smile always seemed to ease Bubbles

"girl, you gotta meet these people that just rolled into town. Accents are on point!" She was smiling sashaying away, Bubbles felt grateful that Max was in the bathroom recoiling from the thought almost instantly

"Maybe next time" Bubbles laughed trying to shake off her thoughts ordering her usual mocha and Max's flat white.

"Has he DTR'd yet?" Bubbles blushed fiddling with the over sized sweater Max had given her a while back. The boyfriend jeans and pastel blue sneakers clashed with the grey hoodie but she could care less, after all it was Max's

"soon." She hoped as Lavender walked away, Max wasn't exactly her boyfriend they hadn't even really held hands yet but they talked all the time. He had said that she was the only one for him...

"This isn't what I ordered..." Max's voice drifted away Bubbles looked up from her phone to see a short yet perfectly shaped young woman with deep red short hair curling rather flatteringly around her heart shaped face and even deeper blue eyes smiling down at them holding aloft a cup. Dressed in what could only accentuate the woman's figure, a two-toned nude to blush sleeveless pantsuit a white blazer luxuriously draped over her milky white shoulders. Her blush colored lips demurred her lightly dusted freckled heart shaped face. The blush pumps did it for Bubbles, this woman was a red headed bomb shell

"hello love," her British accent almost scent Bubbles reeling "I believe there's been a mixup with our joes."

"Flat white with salted Carmel on top isn't really my style," Max winced as they traded drinks, not very much bothered that they'd both drunk from the cups

"you did always like the sweeter things" she smiled crinkling her nose.

"I'm sorry?" Bubbles was sitting right there, could this beauty really not tell they were on a date and that Max was taken?

"Ah, Maximilian here used to always enjoy stealing the sugar cubes for the horses when he was 10." The way her face was angled Bubbles felt queasy, she looked exactly like someone she thought had moved away for good, Max had that face of confusion before it melted into recognition

"Rose?!" Max nearly knocked the table over jumping up to hug the young woman "I can't believe it! When did you get in? It's been so long! Where is the terrible twosome? Have you told your brother yet?" Max had never bombarded Bubbles with so many questions before and yet this beautiful woman renders this cool calm and collected young man into a puddle of questions.

"Easy Maxi," the red head gave an easy smile as she giggled pushing him lightly away "he used to get so excited that you wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise." Something began to burn in the middle of Bubbles' chest watching the ease of their conversation the way he gravitated towards the red head her blood was beginning to boil. "Ah! Well, Daddy's throwing a welcome party tonight. Count yourself invited, Maxi," those sapphire eyes glanced her way again "bring your girlfriend too" finally noticing her Max hardly turned her way

"of course! Yeah! Be there for sure!"

"Seeing as he's still a yes man, here's the address" she bent down and wrote the address on a napkin giving Bubbles a wink "see you there."

"I'll walk you to the car!" Max didn't even glance back to see what Bubbles would say she crumpled the napkin in her hand as she watched Max bounce around like a puppy off it's leash. The car the red head got in? Made her mouth go dry the girl looked like she was dripping in money, of course her car would reflect it. Bubbles spread out the napkin nearly breaking the table in half as she slammed a hand down on the table, both fear and anger coursing through her veins two words were all she needed to fuel her. There written on the napkin the two words that would change her life forever: Morebucks Mansion


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Wait wait wait" he couldn't keep from laughing as Alex retold the story her large brown eyes alight with laughter "you said what?"

"I told her that I'm sure my brother and his wife would love to go to lunch with her" they burst out laughing. It was ridiculous to even pretend it was anything else but a joke, Elrina's been after the Dalton's sons for as long as this town has been alive and if he was being honest a very specific Dalton. "I doubt she'll give up so easily"

"giving up isn't in that woman's vocabulary, darling" he reached out and pushed a strand of hair just behind her ear smiling as he caught the pink tint lighting up her pale cheeks. "As much as I adore our impromptu lunch dates, it usually means I've forgotten something; tell me and I'll do my best to make it up."

"Can't a wife just want to be near her husband?" A smile that could only be read as cheeky graced her delicate features making Barry chuckle

"now I've done it. What have I forgotten?" She grabbed his hand brushing a kiss across his fingers before holding it in both of hers

"oh Barry" she let out a breathless laugh "you really have done it." The knock on his door made the both of them shift expectantly

"Mr. Mayor," Buttercup looking highly harassed opened the door making his stomach fall to his feet "I believe I forgot to put them on your schedule but I told them to wait or at least just one of them—!"

"We agreed," the smooth English accent cut in almost recognizing it right away Barry stood "the mayor can't be seen pulling favors after all" the honey eyed curly haired brunette came sauntering in. A smile that always seemed to light up a room and the freckles that danced across her nose and high cheekbones

"Beaux!" Forgetting all formalities he ran to her and gave her a bone crushing hug

"still the same," he heard her smile and nearly melted into her embrace instantly glad she'd been the one to come. Rose would've never forgiven him, she'd always say that she loved him most "but Mayor now? My oh my, little brother you've grown" pulling back he recognized the twinkle in her honey eyes "still no beard I see" her hand grabbed his face "Basil's losing the bet" he chuckled grabbing her hands he'd missed her

"Where are they? Are they here now?" He looked expectedly towards the door, Rose was not one to wait patiently

"your pitbull of a secretary would only allow one of us in here." Buttercup stood frowning and true to her nature guarded the door "but in all honesty, I much prefer her than a horde of bodyguards at least she knows how to talk" so Buttercup is the one who kept Rose at bay. He couldn't help chuckling to himself, their father had bodyguards round the clock for all of their childhood and none of them would talk to any of them. A small cough alerted him that someone else was in the room

"Beaux!" He turned to face his short and slightly rounder companion "this is Alex, Alex this is one of my sisters: Beaux"

"the famous Alex" Beaux gave her a hug leave it to her to smooth over the rough edges "Barry hasn't stopped talking about you, and forgot to tell us just how stunning you are!" Alex gave her a wide smile

"how sweet of you! I believe your brother forgot to mention how beautiful you are!" Beaux batted the comment aside,

"save the compliments for Rose." Beaux returned her smile with such warmth Alex's smile became genuine "I assume Barry filled you in on Rose"

"just that she's very protective," She gave a tiny shrug "it would have been nice to have you all at the wedding. But this is just as nice!" Barry swallowed, seeing Beaux's face drop before her eyes cut towards him

"so I'll see you at home?" Barry grabbed Beaux's shoulders flipping her around "I'm sure Rose is not patiently waiting for her turn" he started to guide her towards the door

"which is why I sent her home" Beaux deftly maneuvered out of his hold making her way back to Alex "speaking of home. Rose is insisting on a gala, not to be out done she's throwing it tonight, so come my dear" Barry bit the inside of his cheek "and if you must, bring Barry along" at that he whirled around

"we have dinner with her family tonight," silently thanking his wife for planning it in advance smiling at Alex "it's been put off for too long."

"Oh, I think this is perfect!" Alex beamed back at him "now our families can finally meet each other, let me call my mom!" Alex hopped grabbing Barry by the tie and tugging him down enough to plant a light kiss on his cheek "be home early to change" she called over her shoulder "this is going to be great!"

"...great" he groaned, afraid to look at his sister

"you should bring your pitbull as well," Beaux's voice has ice in it "you might be safer with her there."

"Beaux I can explain—!"

"Quite frankly, I understand why you did it Barry" she sighed gently squeezing his arm "but that doesn't mean anyone else will—and I promise not to say a word to Rose I just hope father is just as mindful" the pit forming in his stomach expanded. "I love you, Barry" she captured him in a hug again her eyes a liquid gold "don't be late."

"I'll make arrangements," Buttercup cut in "May I also have the guest list? It might be wise for the mayor to network at the party" Barry sighed

"of course, Rose has most definitely invited everyone for that specific reason, I'm sure Mr. Morebucks has already emailed the list to you."

"I'm sorry?" Buttercup had a tight smile

"Mr. Morebucks? Surely you've heard of him?" Beaux frowned glancing at Barry "Barry's father?"

"Ah...I'm sorry, I uh didn't know he was…"

"you've been working for him this whole time and you didn't even know his name?" Beaux didn't laugh at that but she looked at Barry in hopes of it

"that's because I took my wife's name in hopes of getting out from under our mogul of a father" Barry quickly tried to explain

"Barry…" she sighed, "say you'll come" she was addressing Buttercup

"I'm sure Buttercup has better Friday evening plans than to come to a dinner party at our house." Barry sighed rubbing his face tiredly

"I think it might be best if I'm there." Buttercup sighed "I'll make some arrangements"

"good. Your boss might need more than just my protection."

—

"You have to come!" Alex was near begging, Blossom just wanted a nice night in with her research and maybe a nice book or two. Nothing could persuade her from dropping everything just for a party "I don't know how I'll be able to coupe with his sisters there! But if I have you then at least someone there wouldn't want to kill me!"

"Alex, don't be so dramatic" Blossom rolled her pink eyes glancing back into the microscope "I'm sure they're really sweet"

"sweet? Sweet?!" Alex huffed "you should have seen this woman! She had the body and height of an Amazonian woman! I mean caramel skin, these golden eyes that could see into your very soul! Not to mention the physique of the woman. Now I don't swing that way but even I would do her" now Blossom sighed giving Alex the attention she so desperately craved "now imagine all 3 of his sisters looking like this woman! Then me" Alex motioned to her petite frame "no wonder she wants to kill me! But at the same time thank all the gods from every religion that they weren't there at the wedding. I would have been instantly forgotten!"

"They didn't go to your wedding?"

"Barry said they were busy"

"and you believed him?!" Blossom's jaw dropped half laughing half shocked "oh Alex, you know Barry as well as I do…" a nervous chuckle escaped her "that man, did not tell his family he was married" Alex's onyx eyes got even more wide

"you don't think...he's embarrassed of me do you?" Blossom bit her tongue forcing herself not to laugh a bitter laugh

"Alex," like a tip toe "why do you think Barry didn't tell his family?"

"Probably because of my brothers," Alex sighed into a chair next to her Blossom always heard about the terrorizing trio but hadn't actually met them yet. They honestly can't be as bad as she says "or maybe my dad, could be my mom and her connections? I don't know!"

"Alex," Blossom sighed "you know the reason!" Alex was frowning her lip in a pout "it wasn't something he did lightly, he didn't tell his family to protect you. You've heard his stories and how vicious his sister can be, I doubt that man could ever be embarrassed by you." Blossom huffed tossing her long ginger hair over her shoulder

"exactly my point." Alex hopped off her stool "I need protection! And I need my girl right there with me! Who else do you think I can possibly ask to go with me?"

"Your husband"

"he'll be much too busy networking to really stay by my side! Blossom, come on! Please?"

—

"Can you believe that monster is back?!" Bubbles ground the pestle slightly too hard into the mortar splitting it soundly in pieces. She winced

"Bubbles, darling" Anita started to shovel the mess into a nearby rubbish bin "perhaps you should pace" a very graceful way of telling her not to break everything. "Maybe start from the beginning, my love"

Bubbles filled Anita in on the awful cafe experience and how not even Lavender's friendly face could assuage her utter feelings of turmoil

"when Max came back, he hardly even spoke to me! His eyes were glued to his phone!"

"Darling, weren't you also on your phone?"

"That's my point Anita!" Bubbles groaned collapsing on the dining room chair "I was texting him! He didn't even look at it! I mean what could he possibly be looking at and ignoring all of my texts, when I'm right in front of him?!"

"Bubbles," Anita's calming aura seemed to pulsate out "you are a strong, cheerful, beautiful young woman" Anita had paused in the meal preparation sitting across from Bubbles her hand placed gently on top of hers "do you truly love this young man?"

Bubbles pouted, flinging her hands up in utter despair

"I don't know!" The answer came out watery which made her angry only making her even more watery "oh, Anita why doesn't he like me?"

"Bub—!" In a rush of baby blue Bubbles tore off to her room slamming the door so hard it broke in half clean off the hinges.

Her tears crashed through her, a pain she hadn't thought she could or would ever feel gnawed at her insides like a perfectly placed black hole.

Catching her reflection in the vanity Blossom had received for her birthday, Bubbles was instantly revolted by what she saw.

The rolls laid on top of rolls, her hair was greasy and had lost a lot of its original sheen. Her cheeks were ruddy, and chubbier than they used to be

"_Bubbles, you're fat…" _echoing in her head to the point where all she could hear. With a scream Bubbles collapsed again on her bed, agonizing sobs tore through her chest

"Buttercup was right!" She sniffled feeling the presence of another "I'm just a tub of lard!"

"Bubbles!" Anita's voice cut the air "that is enough," she was shocked to the point where she felt her tears dry instantly. Anita has never raised her voice, not even through their teenage years when they deserved it "what is it you want from all this?" Bubbles just blinked up at her "has crying ever gotten you what you wanted?" She felt herself start to feel warmer "has crying ever gotten you a man? Do you feel like a proud woman crying over a boy?" Her voice was no longer loud but it ached with thunder that she'd never heard before "Bubbles, I don't care or I don't know have never been a part of your vocabulary" Anita's dark almond eyes softened "you care and you do know."

Her eyes seemed to see right through Bubbles' soul, a shaky sigh escaped her. Anita was right wasn't she? Max had always been a guy she admired, with his perfect hair and those eyes she could get lost in. Had he ever seen her like she saw him? Maybe once? "Come with me, Bubbles, I think I may have something that'll cheer you up."


End file.
